Une vie imprévue
by MimiBoom
Summary: Et si Elena avait fait un choix entre les deux Salvatore et qu'elle était marié avec un des deux ? Lequel a t-elle choisi et que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras? Alors une idée sur lequel des Salvatore a t-elle choisi ? Voici une nouvelle fanfiction avec la participation de celouuTVD. Alors bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une toute nouvelle fanfiction pour vous. Histoire écrite avec l'aide de celouuTVD. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Laissez moi des commentaires pour s'avoir ce que je dois améliorer ou pas.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Maison des Salvatore :_

Elena est avec son fils dans le salon pendant que Damon boit son verre de bourbon habituel, alors que Stefan était parti chasser. Elena était heureuse avec son fils, elle avait tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'avoir, un enfant et un mari adorable avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était enfin réalisé même si pour elle avoir un enfant à 18 ans était un peu tôt, mais pour l'instant tout ce qui importe c'est son fils, Ian qui venait d'avoir tout juste 4ans. Elena n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait avoir un enfant d'un vampire. Mais en cet instant elle était la femme la plus heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais pensé se marier avec celui que tout le monde détestait, qu'on trouvait sans cœur, mais elle est tombée amoureuse de cet homme, Damon. Damon avait été celui qui lui avait le plus permis d'être heureuse pendant l'absence de Stefan, il a toujours été là quand elle se sentait mal, elle avait même pensé à partir de Mystic Falls, mais c'est lui qui avait réussi à la retenir.

_**Flash Back: **_

_Maison des Gilbert:_

_Elena était dans sa chambre à l'étage en train de préparer ses valises, elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, elle avait trop de souvenirs de lui, trop d'endroits où elle pensait à lui. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit de cette ville où elle ne pense pas à lui. Elle rêve de lui, elle fait des cauchemars sur lui. Damon venait d'arriver dans la chambre d'Elena, il la regardait faire ses valises, mais il savait très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, il ne pouvait pas laisser la femme qu'il aimait partir loin de lui, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il devait l'empêcher de partir, même si elle devait le détesté par la suite._

_« Elena, tu devrais rester, ce n'est pas la bonne solution de partir… __**lui dit-il alors qu'elle faisait toujours ses valises.**_

_-Non Damon, je sais ce que tu vas me dire et c'est non, je ne vais pas rester, je ne peux pas, toute cette ville me fait penser à lui, il n'y a pas un endroit où je ne pense pas à lui__**… le coupa t-il alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.**_

_-Ne pleure pas, je sais que cette ville te rappelle mon frère, mais tu dois rester forte, pour toi-même, pour ta famille, tes amis et pour moi… S'il te plaît Elena, tu es la seule en ce moment qui me retient de partir parce que je ne peux pas te laisser ici en sachant que tu es malheureuse, je ne peux pas, c'est contre ma volonté…_

_- Je ne peux pas Damon…_

_-Si tu le peux, tu es forte, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Donc s'il te plaît reste, si ce n'est pas pour moi, fait le pour Stefan._

_-Damon arrête, je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant qu'il a vécu ici avec moi, avec toi, je ne peux pas c'est trop dure pour moi. C'est comme si je voyais son visage partout…_

_-Elena tu ne vas pas partir…_

_-Si je vais partir, pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de lui et qu'ici c'est juste impossible depuis qu'il est parti, alors maintenant pousse toi j'aimerai bien passer._

_-Tu n'iras nulle part Elena Miranda Jenna Gilbert ! __**Commença à s'énerver Damon**__. Alors maintenant tu poses tes valises et tu restes ici !_

_-Non ! __**Commença à hurler Elena**_

_**-**__Bon tu ne me laisse pas le choix… » _

_Damon prit Elena et la mis sur ses épaules et partit à une vitesse vampirique. Elena se débattait mais Damon avait plus de force qu'elle. Il l'emmena au manoir, une fois arrivé, Elena couru dans la chambre de Stefan et Damon pouvait l'entendre pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme._

_Maison des Salvatore :_

_Une nuit alors qu'elle dormait au manoir des frères Salvatore, elle a fait un cauchemar sur Stefan, il était là, sur une route avec son cœur étalé à côté de lui, il était mort. Il avait été tué par son pire ennemi, Klaus qui l'avait emmené en échange du remède pour son frère, Stefan était parti pour sauver son frère. Cette nuit là, elle s'était réveiller en hurlant, Damon était venu à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre de son frère, en pensant que Klaus était revenu pour elle, il pensait que Klaus avait découvert qu'Elena n'était pas morte comme il l'aurait voulu. En arrivant dans la chambre, Damon découvrit la jeune femme plein de sueur sur son joli visage. Le ténébreux vampire n'aimait pas voir sa princesse dans cet état, c'est comme si il ressentait sa douleur, comme si il était à sa place. Damon s'assit donc à côté d'Elena et l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui demander ce qui se passait mais la jeune n'a pas voulait répondre tellement ce cauchemar avait été horrible. Alors le vampire n'insista pas, il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme soit encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment, pour Damon ce moment n'avait duré que quelques secondes car la jeune femme s'était endormie dans ses bras. Damon ne voulant pas la réveiller s'allongea et allongea Elena à côté de lui. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme était venue se blottir contre le torse du vampire, alors que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux._

_PDV D'Elena :_

_Je me réveillai et sentit quelque chose de dur à côté de moi et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis souvenu que Damon était venu dans la chambre quand j'ai fais ce stupide cauchemar. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis Damon endormi à côté de moi, alors que j'étais blotti dans ses bras. J'essayais de me lever sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Alors que je commençais à me lever, je le senti bouger et passer un bras autour de ma taille, ce qui me fis sursauter._

_« Bonjour Princesse __**me dit-il alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermer.**_

_-Salut, je t'ai réveillé ? __**Lui dis-je alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir ses yeux bleus azur.**_

_-Non je ne dormais pas, je t'ai entendu te réveiller et te lever sans même m'avoir fait un bisou. __**Me dit-il avec une mine boudeuse.**_

_-Je croyais que tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te déranger._

_- Tu ne me dérange jamais princesse. __**Alors que je commençais à rougir. »**__Mais c'est que Mademoiselle Gilbert rougit, me dit-il en me regardant avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres alors je décidai de lui jeter un oreiller en pleine figure. Ce qui était une grosse erreur car il se leva d'un bond et m'attrapa par la taille avant de me jeter sur le lit, cela me faisait rire de voir Damon aussi adorable, attendrissant. Il avait commencé à me chatouillé, je me mis à rigoler comme une folle quand on entendit la porte claquer, Damon se redressa et se dirigea vers le salon pour voir qui pouvait bien venir si tôt. Elena se leva aussi et aller mettre quelque chose de plus accueillant qu'un pyjama. _

_PDV de Damon : _

_Alors que je me dirigeais vers le salon pour voir la personne qui nous rendait une petite visite matinale. Je vis une silhouette qui ne mettait pas inconnu, je l'avais vu dans tous les recoins de la maison. Je descendis les derniers escaliers qui me restaient et vis cette fameuse personne qui m'étai si familière. Il était assit sur le canapé avec un sac rose à ses pieds, ce qui m'étonnait d'ailleurs mais tout ce que je voyais pour l'instant c'était la silhouette de mon frère._

_« Stefan ? »_

**Fin du Chapitre 1 ! **

**Alors que pensez-vous du retour de Stefan ? Des cauchemars d'Elena sur Stefan ? De la relation qu'entretiennent Damon et Elena ? **

**J'essaierai de plusieurs un nouveau chapitre dans peu de temps. **

**XOXO MimiBoom et celouuTVD.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le deuxième de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Bonne lecture. Alors je suis désolé mais ce chapitre sera plus court que le premier._

_**Réponses aux review :**_

_**Lauriane : On est heureuse que ce chapitre t'ais plu et on espère que le deuxième te plaira tout autant. Alors pour répondre à ta question s'il y aura des Lemons et bien oui, il y aura des moments lemons durant l'histoire.**_

**Chapitre 2 : **

_Maison des Salvatore : _

_Damon venait d'arriver dans le salon, maintenant il apercevait deux silhouettes, une silhouette de femme et celle de son frère. Il avait déjà vu cette silhouette autrefois, mais il se demandait pourquoi Katherine était ici. Pourquoi le sosie d'Elena était ici, alors que Katherine détestait son double. Pourquoi Stefan était-il revenu et où était-il pendant 2 mois, alors que Damon était là pour Elena, qui ne supportait pas son absence. Et Katherine, pourquoi était-elle avec lui ? _

_PDV d'Elena :_

_Quand Damon est parti pour voir qui était entré dans la maison, je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain pour m'habiller et me maquiller pour pouvoir cacher mes cernes sous mes yeux. Même si j'avais dormi dans les bras de Damon et que j'avais passé une bonne nuit, j'avais pleuré toute la soirée. Je repensais à mon cauchemar, je voulais tout de même partir de Mystic Falls, même si Damon m'en empêcherait, je trouverai un moyen de partir. Après mettre préparé, je me dirige vers le salon pour rejoindre Damon et nos invités. Je descendis les escaliers et m'arrêta au niveau de l'entrée. Il était là devant moi, alors qu'il avait disparu tout l'été, il revient avec ma pire ennemie, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là celle la. Stefan m'abandonne et revient avec cette garce… Je sentis mes larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je le revoyais enfin, il était là en face de moi. Damon me regardait avec un regard inquiet et se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, je n'ai pas résisté, j'étais tellement mal à ce moment que j'avais besoin de réconfort même s'il venait de Damon et je n'avais pas la force de le repousser. J'étais dans les bras de Damon et regardait Stefan et Katherine su coin de l'œil. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle soit ici, dans cette maison, avec mon petit ami. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Damon quand Katherine prit la parole : _

_« Alors mon double, avant que tu ne me traite de tout les noms et que tu me hurles dessus, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici, tu es en danger ! __**me dit-elle alors que j'ouvris grand les yeux et la regardait avec un regard surpris et inquiet. Même si je suis en danger, pourquoi serait-elle venue me sauver alors qu'elle me déteste.**_

_-Comment ça elle est en danger ? __**Commença à s'inquiéter Damon.**_

_-Klaus est au courant que tu es toujours vivante et va venir à Mystic Falls car il ne peut pas créer d'hybrides. __**Me dit Katherine alors que je regardais Damon qui était d'une colère noire.**_

_-Comment est-il au courant !? __**S'énerva Damon**__. »_

_PDV Externe :_

_Sur le coup de la colère, Damon détruisait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage : les vases, les meubles… sauf sa princesse bien sûr._

_Elena elle était resté crisper, surprise parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Stefan la regardait avec un regard désolé, il se sentait coupable. Pendant que Damon s'énervait sur Katherine, Stefan se leva et alla voir Elena. Quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, elle pleura encore plus. Stefan voulait la prendre dans les bras mais elle le repoussa et commença à s'énerver sur lui, elle n'arriva pas à s'arrêter, rien ne l'arrêtai, pas même la force de Stefan qui la retenait. Quand Damon vit Elena dans cet état, il abandonna Katherine et poussa Stefan pour ensuite attraper Elena afin de la calmer. Mais c'est qu'elle avait du caractère, elle ne lâchait pas aussi facilement. Après quelques minutes dans les bras de Damon, Elena finit par se calmer et c'est à ce moment là que Stefan et Katherine décidèrent de partir. Elena était allongé sur le canapé la tête sur le torse de Damon, après avoir versé quelques larmes, elle se leva d'un coup et dis à Damon qu'elle devait aller voir son frère. Elle était tellement décidée que Damon n'a pas eu son mot à dire sur la décision de la jeune femme. Mais Elena ne comptait pas vraiment rentrer chez elle._

_PDV Damon :_

_Quelques heures après le départ de ma princesse. Je décidai d'aller voir comment Elena se sentait, dans quel état était-elle. Je pris mes clés de voiture et partis, direction la maison des Gilbert._

_Maison des Gilbert :_

_Je venais d'arriver devant la maison d'Elena et entra dans la maison. Je vis Jérémy sur le canapé avec sa console vidéo et monta à l'étage pour aller voir Elena. Arrivé dans la chambre d'Elena, il n'y avait personne, je descendis à vitesse vampirique voir Jérémy._

_« Où est ta sœur Mini-Gilbert ? __**Demandais-je alors qu'il leva enfin les yeux.**_

_-Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi. » __**Me répondit-il alors que je commençais à m'inquiéter. **_

_Je sortis dehors et commençais à hurler son prénom._

_« Elena ! » _

**Fin du flash back et fin du chapitre 2.**

**Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Que pensez-vous du retour de Stefan avec le double d'Elena ? La disparition d'Elena ? **

**CelouuTVD et MimiBoom. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Le début de ce chapitre sera sur le présent._

_Maison des Salvatore : _

Je venais de finir son verre de bourbon et je suis allé rejoindre mon fils et ma femme. Stefan était parti chasser et heureusement pour lui. Depuis qu'il est rentré, i ans avec cette garce de Katherine pour nous prévenir que ma princesse était en danger, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Mais je l'avais laissé rester dans cette maison sous la demande d'Elena. Même s'il était parti, il était celui qui lui avait permis de remonter la pente à la mort de ses parents, elle tenait quand même à lui après tout ce qu'il a fait mais si je l'ai laissé rester, ce n'est pas pour mon plaisir mais pour celui d'Elena. Ian avait aussi besoin de son oncle, je devais l'avouer, Stefan était génial avec son neveu et Ian l'adorait aussi. Bonnie était la marraine de Ian car c'est la personne qui nous a permis d'avoir cet enfant, c'est grâce à elle si nous avons notre petit miracle. Elena me sortais de mes pensées en me prenant la main.

« A quoi tu penses ? **Me demanda t-elle avec son sourire auquel je ne pouvais pas résister.**

-A nous et Ian. » **Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant alors qu'elle me faisait l'un de ses plus beau sourire.**

Il était maintenant 20 heures et Ian commençait à être fatigué, donc le couple décida d'aller se coucher pour ensuite se retrouver tout les deux. Après avoir couché Ian, Elena se sentait fatigué et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, lorsque Damon surgit à vitesse vampirique devant elle et la regarda avec ses yeux bleus azur irrésistible. Il la prit par la taille, l'embrassa passionnément avant de la porter pour la mettre sur leur lit, Elena était morte de rire, elle s'amusait comme une folle avec Damon. Sa fatigue avait tout d'un coup disparue.

Elena se réveille dans les bras de Damon, elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, elle était avec lui depuis 5 ans mais son amour pour lui était toujours le même, comme au premier jour. Mais son moment de bien être allait être interrompu par son fils qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre de ses parents en courant. Son fils venait de se réveiller et venait réclamer son petit déjeuner auprès de son père car sa mère ne sait pas cuisiner, même Damon avait essayé de lui apprendre à cuisiner mais c'était une catastrophe. Un matin, Damon l'aidait à préparer des pancakes mais celle-ci les avait brûlés.

« Maman, est-ce que je peux réveiller papa parce que moi j'ai faim. **Lui demanda son fils en venant se blottir dans les bras de sa mère avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. **

-Oui mon ange mais vas-y doucement, je ne veux pas d'un Damon Salvatore grognon **! Rigola t-elle avec son fils.**

-Je t'ai entendu Elena Gilbert ! s'exclama **Damon alors qu'elle sursautait, surprise que Damon soit déjà réveillé.**

- C'est la vérité mon cœur, quand ton fils te réveille, tu es de mauvaise humeur, tu es grognon**, lui dit Elena alors que Damon faisait semblant de bouder.**

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur quand c'est toi qui me réveille princesse ! **lui dit-il avec des sous entendus qu'Elena avait très bien compris.**

-Damon ! Il y a un enfant dans cette chambre, et cet enfant c'est ton fils ! **Gronda Elena.**

-Bon, puisque c'est comme ça je me lève et je vais préparer le petit déjeuner à mon fils ! **dit-il avant d'embrasser sa femme et son fils et de descendre dans la cuisine.**

_PDV d'Elena :_

Pendant que Damon et Ian était dans la cuisine, j'en profitais pour aller prendre une douche, de m'habiller et de me maquiller. En m'habillant, je me rendis compte que j'avais pris un peu de poids, je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais pris du poids, je faisais attention à ce que je mangeais même si de temps en temps je mangeais des sucreries et des pâtisseries. Je décide de finir de me préparer avant de retourner dans la chambre et de prendre mon téléphone.

« Allo ? **me dit la personne à l'autre bout du fil.**

-Oui Bonnie, est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre au Mystic Grill pour qu'on aille boire un verre.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas mais tu vas laisser les deux garçons tout seul ?

-Oui, de toute manière Damon devait aller au parc d'attraction avec Ian, donc il n'y a pas de problème. Je préviens Caroline, on se rejoint dans 30 minutes. C'est bon ?

-Oui je serai là.

-Ok à tout de suite

-Ouai à tout à l'heure. »

Je raccrochai et décida d'envoyer un message à Caroline pour la prévenir de notre petite sortie. Je descendis dans la cuisine et commença à prendre mon petit déjeuner alors que Damon était parti habiller. Je mangeais mais je ne me sentais pas très bien et d'un seul coup, je me mis à courir vers les toilettes et à vomir. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il m'arrivait. Damon était devant la porte quand je sortis, il me prit dans ses bras mais je me dégageai de son étreinte pour retourner aux toilettes alors que Damon s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Je sortis pour la deuxième fois et cette fois je me dirigeai vers la douche pour enlever l'odeur. Après mettre changer, j'embrassais mon fils et mon mari et partis en direction du bar que Matt gérait. Arrivé au Mystic Grill, les filles était déjà là, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais je n'aimais pas ça.

_PDV Damon :_

Je m'inquiétais pour Elena, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de tomber malade comme ça, elle était en bonne santé, toujours débordante d'énergie. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas bien, et quand Elena n'est pas bien, ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai failli la perdre…

_**FLASH BACK : **_

_PDV Externe :_

_Elena était en route vers Denver, elle n'avait prévenu personne, même pas ses meilleures amies avec qui elle partageait tout. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle roulait en pleurant bien sûr. Au bout d'une heure de route, son appétit de gourmande l'appela, elle décida de s'arrêter à une aire de repos « Diner & Cie ». Elle se gara, éteignit le moteur de sa voiture, sortit, claqua la porte et se retourna violemment, elle ne pouvait plus bouger._

_PDV Damon :_

_Après avoir crié sur tous les toits « Elena », Damon appela son frère et ne le laissait pas en placer une._

_« Stefan je te jure que si c'est toi et ta nouvelle acolyte qui a enlevé Elena, je t'arrache tes membres un par un ! Et si c'est l'autre Katherine qui la « livrée » à Klaus, je vous ferai souffrir jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, autant dire une éternité incalculable._

_-Comment ça Elena à disparue, non mais tu es taré ou quoi, je souffre déjà de l'avoir laissée alors pourquoi l'enlever, elle m'aurait encore plus détesté._

_-Si c'est Katherine qui l'a je te jure…_

_-C'est pas Katherine__**, le coupa son frère.**_

_-Tu es devenu voyant ? _

_-Non crétin ! Elle est avec moi._

_-Oh et après tu t'étonnes qu'elle ne te parle plus. Bien joué petit frère ! » __**Ironisai-je**_

_Alors que Stefan allait lui répondre, je coupai court à la conversation._

_Mystic Grill : _

_J'allai au Mystic Grill accompagné de Mini-Gilbert. J'arrivai et claqua la porte. Toute la troupe d'Elena était là : Matt, Caroline, Tyler et Bonnie. Tous s'étonnèrent de son arrivé. Evidement ça sautait aux yeux que j'étais énervé, et qu'Elena n'était pas avec moi._

_« Où est Elena ? __**Me demanda le quater back, celui qui est toujours choqué de sa rupture avec Elena.**_

_- Toi, ne joue pas les machos Donovan ! » __**M'énervai-je.**_

_-Où est Elena ?! S'énerva Caroline _

_-eh bien je ne sais pas et si je le savais je ne serrai sûrement pas là ! Dit Damon _

_-Va chercher quelque chose qui lui appartient dit Bonnie _

_-quelque chose qui lui appartient ? S'interrogea Jeremy _

_-Oui on va faire un sort de localisation confirma Bonnie _

_-ok je reviens dit Damon _

_Elena se réveilla dans un hôtel elle était attaché a une chaise, elle saignait, elle avait été battu, un hybride asservis à Klaus l'avait enlevé._

_Fin du chapitre 3_

_Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Que pensez-vous de l'enlèvement d'Elena ? De la dispute entre Damon et Stefan ? _

_CelouuTVD et MimiBoom_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Damon était sur le chemin pour aller chez lui pour prendre quelque chose qui appartient à Elena : un t-shirt, il arriva devant chez lui et entendit du bruit comme s'il avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Damon entra et découvrit deux personnes assissent sur le canapé entrain de discuter.

« ça va ? J'espère que je ne dérange pas, continuer de vous la couler douce pendant qu'Elena a disparu par votre faute d'ailleurs, **hurla Damon alors que ses deux invités sursautaient. **

-On ne se la coule pas comme tu dis, on cherche une solution pour ramener mon cher double. **Commença Katherine.**

-Et depuis quand est-ce que toi et Stefan vous vous inquiéter pour Elena à ce que je sache vous vous en foutiez avant, pendant qu'elle souffrait, mon cher imbécile de frère était avec toi tranquille, alors qu'Elena était dans un état pas possible.

-Et bien là ton cher imbécile de frère s'inquiète pour Elena parce que notre cher originel hybride est au courant pour Elena et qu'il se pourrait que ce soit lui qui est enlevé Elena. **Continua Stefan**

-Pendant ton absence, qui est-ce qui était là pour elle pendant que tu étais avec Klaus pour ta mission sauvetage, et bien c'était moi ! J'étais là pour la protéger !

-Comment tu peux la protéger alors que tu ne sors même pas avec elle, tu n'es pas son petit-ami à ce que je sache ! C'est moi !

- Alors, là laisse-moi rire Stefan, comment est-ce que tu peux dire que tu es son petit-ami alors que tu es revenu après 2 mois d'absence, où tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle ! En plus de ça, tu es revenu avec ton ex, une garce qui plus est et tu crois encore que tu sors avec elle. Non mais tu t'es pris pour qui là ! Tu n'étais pas quand elle a voulu se suicider, quand elle a voulu quitter cette ville toute seule. C'est pas toi qui l'as vu allongé sur son lit alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus, qu'elle avait presque plus de pouls ! **S'énerva Damon alors qu'il hurlait.**

-Comment ça Elena a essayé de se suicider ? Ce n'est pas possible ! **Commença à s'inquiéter Stefan. **

-Et bien si ! Ta « petite amie » comme tu dis a voulu se suicider quelques jours après ton départ et heureusement que je suis venu parce que sinon elle y restait, à cause de toi Elena aurait pu mourir. A l'heure qu'il est, elle ne serait même plus de ce monde ! Par ta faute !

-Mais arrête de mentir Damon, Elena n'aurait jamais pu se suicider, Elena est forte, elle a enduré tellement de chose avant, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'est suicidé ! **lui hurla Stefan alors que Damon se jeta sur lui avant de lui mettre un coup de poing et de le plaquer contre le mur.**

**-** Ce n'est pas toi qu'il l'a vu sur son lit ! Elle avait prit des médicaments Stefan parce que tu étais partit pendant qu'elle elle était ici en pensant que tu allais revenir ! » **Alors qu'ils continuaient à se mettre des coups de poings. Damon s'arrêta net quand il entendit son téléphone sonner, il prit sont téléphone et répondit en pensant que c'était Elena. **

« Allo ? **répondit Damon.**

-Damon mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que tu fous ! On t'attend pour le sort ! Matt vient de fermer le bar, tout est prêt, il ne manque plus qu'un truc qui appartient à Elena. **Commença à s'impatienter Jérémy qui s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. **

- Ouai j'arrive Mini Gilbert ! **Commença à se calmer Damon en repensant à Elena qui pour l'instant n'était pas près de lui.**

-Ok mais dépêche toi Damon ! **lui dit Jer avant de raccrocher**.

Damon se dirigea donc vers la chambre où Elena avait dormi et prit un de ses vêtements avant de repartir vers le Mystic Grill de Matt. En arrivant au Mystic Grill, Bonnie avait déjà tout installé pour le sort, Damon donna le t-shirt d'Elena à Bonnie et elle commença le sort. Bonnie indiqua le lieu où était Elena, Damon dit à Jérémy et Matt de rester ici mais les deux garçons proche et inquiets pour Elena avait refusé.

« Damon, je viens, c'est ma sœur à ce que je sache et Matt c'est son meilleur ami donc on vient ! En plus de ça, je suis un chasseur et Matt a une bague de résurrection donc pas de danger.

-Non, vous restez ici ! **Le contredit Damon.**

-Damon, je connais Elena depuis qu'elle est toute petite alors que toi tu la connais depuis 2 ans à peine !

-Oui, peut-être que je la connais depuis 2 ans mais je l'aime donc c'est pareil, je la connais aussi ! «

Tous s'étonnèrent de la déclaration que venait de faire Damon. Même si tout le monde le savait, ils n'avaient jamais entendu Damon le dire. Alors qu'il y avait un énorme silence, Caroline prit la parole.

« Oh, c'est trop chou, Damon devient tendre ! **Commença à plaisanter Caroline.**

-Oh ça va Blondie et puis qui ne le savait pas ! **Continua Damon.**

-Bon tout le monde au lieu de vous moquez de Damon, si on allait récupérer Elena qui subit je ne sais quoi ! » **S'impatienta Matt.**

_PDV Elena : _

Je me réveillai sur une chaise où j'étais attaché. A ce moment précis j'avais peur et pensait aux personnes que j'aimais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'aurais voulu que Damon soit là. Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, Damon et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés depuis le départ de Stefan. Je me demande même comment il a fait pour me supporter dans l'état que j'étais.

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

_**Présent **_

_PDV Externe : _

Arrivé au Mystic Grill, les filles étaient déjà là, Elena s'assoie à côté de Bonnie et Caroline est en face d'eux. Bonnie commence à raconter sa relation avec Jérémy car depuis 1 an, Bonnie habite avec Jérémy dans l'ancienne maison d'Elena. Caroline elle au contraire a une relation difficile avec Tyler, celui-ci est de plus en plus distant, il lui parle de moins en moins, mais Caroline ne comprend pas son comportement. Bonnie demande ensuite à Elena pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait les voir.

« Est-ce que tu as fais un sort récemment ? **lui demanda Elena qui était curieuse de savoir. **

-Non pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Elena ? **lui répondit Bonnie qui était de plus en plus inquiète pour son amie. **

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pris du poids, j'ai pris de la poitrine comme quand je suis tombé enceinte de Ian et si tu n'as pas fais de sort, je ne comprends strictement rien du tout **lui répondit Elena confuse.**

-Je te jure Elena que ce n'est pas moi, et puis je t'aurais demandé avant de le faire** lui dit Bonnie qui était elle aussi de plus en plus inquiète.**

-J'ai aussi vomi ce matin en pensant que j'étais peut-être malade mais hier ça m'a fait la même chose **lui explique Elena. **

-Attend, je ne comprends rien, tu as été chez le médecin pour voir si tu n'étais pas malade ? **Intervient Caroline qui jusque là avait écouté.**

-Non, je vous en ai parlé avant pour être sûr que ce n'était pas Bonnie qui m'avais jeté un sort.

- Tu devrais prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin Elena**. Lui dit gentiment Caroline. **

**-**Ok, je vais prendre rendez-vous dans la journée. Bon j'y vais et je vous tiens au courant, OK ?

-Ok bisous ma belle »

Elena sortit de Mystic Grill, monte dans sa voiture et prend son téléphone pour prendre rendez-vous. Elle avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous en fin de matinée. Elle démarre donc la voiture et se dirige chez le médecin. Arriver chez le médecin, elle envoie un texto à son mari pour le prévenir qu'elle allait chez Bonnie car elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en lui disant qu'elle était chez le médecin car elle était sûre qu'il allait la rejoindre avec leur fils.

_PDV Elena : _

Je m'installe dans la salle d'attente en attendant mon rendez-vous. Je réfléchis, je commençais bien sur à m'inquiéter, si Bonnie n'a pas fait de sort, je ne peux pas être enceinte et si le médecin me disait que je n'avais rien, qu'est-ce que j'ai alors ? Damon aurait été là, il aurait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et d'attendre les résultats du médecin. Le médecin sort de son cabinet et m'appelle .Je me dirige vers le cabinet et m'assis sur la chaise face au médecin. Il me demande pourquoi est-ce que j'étais ici et je lui explique mes symptômes. Le médecin me demande de m'allonger pour m'examiner. Après m'avoir examiné, le médecin m'annonça le verdict…

_PDV Damon : _

J'étais à la maison avec Ian quand je reçu un message d'Elena pour me dire qu'elle était chez Bonnie pour l'aider à je ne sais quoi, donc j'ai décidé avec Ian de faire une surprise à sa maman car je m'inquiétais, ce matin elle avait vomi comme tous les matins depuis quelques jours. Donc avec Ian, nous avons décidé de lui préparer le dîner et une soirée tranquille pour qu'elle puisse se détendre. Ian lui aussi était inquiet pour sa mère, il l'avait entendu vomir, Ian avait quelques avantages comme les vampires car même si je pouvais avoir des enfants grâce au sort de Bonnie, l'enfant que j'aurais serait humain et vampire. Je commence à préparer le dîner avec mon fils quand on entendit la porte claquer, je savais très bien que c'était mon frère. Ian court dans les bras de son oncle qui chatouillait déjà son neveu. J'étais donc seul dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas pour ma femme. J'entends Ian et Stefan rigoler comme des fous puis j'entends la voiture d'Elena arriver, elle entra et Ian li sauta dans les bras. J'entre dans le salon où il y avait Elena, Ian et Stefan et je découvre Elena pâle, je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était dans cet état. Elle s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, je mis mes bras sur ses hanches et la serre contre moi. Stefan me regarde avec un regard interrogateur, mais même moi je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Tout en la serrant contre moi je sentis ses jambes faiblir et son souffle était saccadé, elle s'évanouit….

Ian commence à pleurer tendis que Stefan essaye de le calmer. Je passe un bras sous les genoux d'Elena et un bras sous ses épaules, je la posa sur notre lit et essaye de la réveiller en douceur. Après plusieurs tentatives, Elena ouvrit ses petits yeux noisette, elle me regarde et fonça vers les toilettes pour vomir. En entendant sa maman, Ian devenait de moins en moins calme. Je la suivis et lui tient ses longs cheveux alors que j'entends Ian pleurer. J'essaye enfin de lui parler :

« Elena, princesse, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je suis… **alors qu'elle continuait de vomir.**

-Tu es quoi Elena ?

-Enceinte ! **Continua t-elle alors que je restais figé, trop surpris. **

_PDV Elena : _

Alors Que je venais d'annoncer ma grossesse à Damon, je le sentis se figer. Je me relève et me dirige vers la douche pour me nettoyer. Damon m'aide à me relever. Je me dirige vers le lit pour m'allonger et entendis quelqu'un courir dans le couloir quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur mon fils qui est en larmes. Je lui ouvre mes bras et vient si blottir. Je lui caresse ses cheveux bruns alors qu'il commençait tout doucement à se calmer. Damon ne parlait toujours pas, trop surpris par la nouvelle. Même moi je n'en revenais pas car normalement, je n'étais pas censé être enceinte. Bonnie n'avait pas fait de sort et les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Je ne comprenais rien, mais je me calmais depuis qu'Ian était venu se blottir dans mes bras.

-Tu vas mieux maman ? **Me demanda Ian alors que j'essuie les dernières larmes sur son visage. **

-Oui mon bébé je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas, **le rassurai-je.**

-Tu vas plus tomber dans les bras de papa **? Me demanda t-il alors que je caressais toujours ses beaux cheveux. **

-Non je vais plus tomber mon cœur, **lui dis-je en posant un baiser sur son front. **

**-**Y a quoi papa ?

-Rien mon cœur, va jouer avec tonton Stefan pendant que je discute avec papa d'accord ?

-Yep ! **me dit-il alors que j'eus un léger sourire.** »

Damon est toujours figé devant le lit depuis que je lui ai dis que j'étais enceinte. Je me lève doucement et le pris dans mes bras alors qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. Je pris donc son visage ente mes mains et regarde ses yeux bleus azur qui sont vide. Je pensait qu'il serait heureux d'avoir un deuxième enfant mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi choqué, mais je suis aussi choqué que lui parce que je ne sais pas comment cela est-il possible mais je suis quand même heureuse d'être à nouveau mère, mais cet enfant est un vrai miracle parce qu'Ian était venu au monde grâce à Bonnie alors que cet enfant je ne sais pas. Je regardais toujours Damon dans les yeux.

« Damon, dit moi quelque chose s'il te plaît ! M'exclamais-je. »

Il s'assit sur le lit et pris son visage entre les mains comme pour se cacher de moi, je n'aimais pas quand il faisait ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de ma réaction mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. J'attends quand même une réaction de Damon, n'importe laquelle mais je veux une réaction de sa part.

_**Fin du chapitre 4.**_

_**J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de cette annonce ? Comment Elena a pu tomber enceinte et comment réagira Damon après cette annonce surprenante ? Je vous laisse réfléchir et j'essayerai de poster le chapitre 5 le plus vite possible.**_

_**XOXO CelouuTVD et MimiBoom **_


End file.
